wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moondusk
Click dat gif!!! ack. Somehow ''this woman is popular. Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. . .yeah. Anyway. Feel free to '''YEET '''your Sona into relationships because I ''really ''need to get to know some more people. Oh, and by the way, sauce. • MOONDUSK • SHE/HER • BI • INTJ • VIRGO • RAVENCLAW • Appearance Moon is an abnormal looking NightWing that anyone could mistake for a hybrid (though she technically is) or even tribrid (Night/Ice/Rain). After all, she never got the chance to tell them before about her being mostly NightWing with IceWing lineage. Moon's scales have a large color pallet, including black, white, blue, pink, purple, and some other shades of those colors. Moon's mainscales are black like the shadows in a cavern deep down in the Earth, although appear slightly navy in some spots. Her wings have the normal silver scales like any NightWing, but start to fade to pink near the wingtips. This looks like the sky during twilight. Moon's tail fades from black to white as it gets closer to the end. She has IceWing spikes on Her tail. Her talons are a light blue/teal color while her underbelly is purple. Moondusk has bluish/gray eyes and has silver mind-reader's scales by her eyes. She wears glasses with blue and purple striped frames. She can see without them, but she can't look at bright colors like orange and can't focus on moving objects. This causes major eye strain for her so that it hurts so much that she can't sleep at night. You'll always probably see Moon wearing some sort of jewelry, usually necklaces or bracelets with metal dragons. These she got from her rich, empowered uncle named Goldbringer who lives in the talon peninsula of Pyrrhia. This place is rich in metals like iron and bronze. She almost always wears long sleeves because they make her feel more comfortable. This isn't to hide any bruises or anything (although she bruises easily), she just likes being warm. Personality *Tries to be polite **For example: someone steals her art ***Dusk will just let them have it *Has ADD (pronounced a-d-d). **So basically just ADHD without all that hyper stuff. *Strange **Strange as in ''actually strange. ***Will say "meow" as though it's the answer to a question *Sarcastic **Oh, wow. That's so cool. *Not afraid to punch somebody in the face. *Can be really hard to be around at times. Abilities WIP Traits WIP History Dusky's story begins roughly 2,000 years ago when a NightWing dragoness and an IceWing prince met. . . References Runaway Darkstalker The Lost Heir The Brightest Night Moon Rising Winter Turning Escaping Peril Talons of Power Relationships Starchaser negative Twinkle neutral Hoarder neutral Kyrie neutral/negative Doomsday positive Coastshifter super positive Boneeater super positive Skyfire neutral/positive Evening neutral Whale super positive Midnight super positive Nightwatcher positive Granite positive Equinoxi positive Whitecap positive Stormwind positive Mocha positive Twilight positive Beliefs WIP Likes WIP Dislikes WIP Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIP Family Tree Father: '''Starchaser = Night = Alive '''Mother: '''Twinkle = Night (Ice lineage) = Dead '''Adoptive Family: '''none '''Brother: '''Hoarder = Night (Ice lineage) = Dead '''Sister: '''none '''Grandma1: '''Kyrie = Night = Alive '''Grandpa1: '''Doomsday = Night = Alive '''Grandma2: '''Coastshifter = Night = Alive '''Grandpa2: '''Boneeater = Night (Ice lineage) = Alive '''Stepmom: '''Skyfire = Night = Alive '''Stepdad: '''none '''Stepsister: '''Evening = Night/Sand = Alive '''Stepbrother: none Quotes "Looks can be decieving, especially if you're a dragon like me.""Give every dragon a chance, no matter how awful they are." "Don't keep your powers a secret. Then other dragons will start getting...suspicious." "I'm weird. You're weird. We're all weird!" "Write the scrolls! Read the books! For this is going down in history!" "These are my friends. If you lay one talon on them, say goodbye to all four." "No matter what you believe, we're all dragons. Everyone deserves a chance." "These are the things I like. If you don't like them, just shut up and leave please." "These are the things I hate. Let's not make this too long, or I'll seriously eat myself alive right in front of you." "Oh, you wanna play baseball?" "You won't catch me this time." "This is my family. Don't worry. We only bite." "What might one say when..." "It's interesting how much there is to learn. For instance, this donut is delicious." "You really don't have to give me anything. I prefer giving gifts than recieving them." "This is...random." "I'll eat your head!" "Ack! Why do I sound so greedy right now?" Trivia *Appears in Storm Coming's Prolouge. Go check it out! *Dusky has some inspiration from https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Moonwatcher **1 is Moonwatcher, I just couldn't get the link title to work. *Moondusk's original name was Moonwatcher, but that was changed for some obvious reasons. *I am using her in like, 4 RPs and I probably shouldn't. Gallery |-| References = Moonduskref.png |ref by me. please follow when drawing her. |-| Headshots = 67269042-244D-4F1F-B395-45E77D08EB29.jpeg|by DatPokemanBoi! She's looking' awesome! IMG_20191222_091018_kindlephoto-528642164.jpg|an abomination I made this morning messing around with new markers I got and camera filters Moonduskchipper.png|By Chipper! She looks great! Tysm! Moonduskchippernoglasses.png|Dusky without her glasses by Chipper! Thx! Moondusk.png|by Cloud! She looks cute! Ty! Rave Moondusk.png|by Blackberry! I love the rave style! Screenshot 2020-01-08 at 4.53.07 PM.png|by Mirl! I like the silver outline! |-| Fullbodies = MoonduskNightWing.jpeg|by me DerpyDusky.png|another by me Dusky'sLife.png|Dusky in Dragons' Life on Roblox 850e8a4f-97b5-42c2-8eb8-d01cbf63b5b4.png|Jada 3593d5f6-89a4-4d16-a3db-c0d29c287993.png|Jada (updated) 18e5e686-d293-4b75-a8b5-689d04c71c21.png|Joy Ang ref by me (it looks bad I know) dd952bd0-53f4-4e7f-9377-dd717e28fa34.png|haha yes... 02fe3bfc-1057-41b5-bd19-f0f07caaed22.png|another one... |-| Other = MVAU.png|Moondusk; as seen on the cover for Moonwatcher-verse DuskyMinecraft.png|Dusky's Minecraft Skin NightWingBase.png|NightWing by Joy Ang IceWingBase.png|IceWing by Joy Ang NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing GIceWing-transparent.png|IceWing from the German publication; by Max Meinzold GNightWing-transparent.png|NightWing from the German publication; by Max Meinzold GNightWing-transparent-noMoon.png|NightWing from the German publication without the moon; by Max Meinzold Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|a typical NightWing; colored; by Joy Ang Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle-0.jpg|a typical IceWing; colored; by Joy Ang NightWing-token.png|official Scholastic token by IDK IceWing-token.png|official Scholastic token by IDK Nightwingtoken.png|NightWing token by Helio (I think) Icewingtoken.png|IceWing token by Helio (I think) f6031634-ece8-4118-b1fb-f9e331aaae82.png|Me by myself on Picrew Extras Basically this is supposed to be a "joke" section, so don't take any of this seriously. Moondusk 'aka Moon, Dusk, Dusky '✏EDIT '1,838 '''edits since joining this wiki August 5, 2019, '''My Discord '''itsreallylong '''My favorite wikis 'Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki '''I live in '''a Blue Whale named Jeff '''I was born on '''September 8 '''My occupation is '''fanfictions omg '''I am '''inevitable '''Bio '''nothing to see here. . . Am I crazy? Yes. A little. Sorta. Definitely. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Occupation (Teacher) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Mature Content